


The Seelie Queen's Game

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: If that one scene in 2x14 "The Fair Folk" had gone differently.  Spoilers, I guess, if you haven't seen the episode.





	The Seelie Queen's Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



“Your Majesty,” Jace said, “with your permission we should get going.”

“But you’ve only just arrived.”

Jace’s stomach fell at the Seelie Queen’s words and he cringed as he watched vines suddenly wrap themselves around Clary and Simon. 

“It’s futile to struggle,” the Seelie Queen continued. “Vitis veritas - enchanted vines that only obey me.”

“Please, Your Majesty,” Jace said. “Let them go.”

“But the Daylighter killed several of my kind,” the Seelie Queen said. “As did you, but perhaps you had your own reasons.”

“We didn’t kill anyone,” Simon said.

“Seelies can’t lie,” Clary said. “Your Majesty, you must be mistaken.”

Jace could almost predict the Seelie Queen’s response, and sighed when he found himself correct.

“I told you - the birds, the bees, the bugs, they’re all in my service,” the Seelie Queen said.

“The gnats at the kill tree,” Clary said. 

“That bug I killed?” Simon said.

“But that can’t seriously mean,” Clary started, struggling against the vines.

“Their deaths require justice,” the Seelie Queen interrupted. “Unless of course, you’d rather play a game.”

For all Jace had tried to be charming, he knew that the Seelie Queen loved her games; and she’d never pass up a chance to play one of her games with two Shadowhunters and a Daylighter. And if he knew Clary and Simon, he knew they’d rather play a game then die, so it wasn’t really a surprise when he heard both Clary and Simon from behind him.

“What kind of game?” Clary asked.

“A game sounds better,” Simon said at the same time.

Jace just barely resisted the urge to groan - he knew from stories that the Seelie Queen’s games never ended well. People survived, sure, but lives were always forever changed.

“It’s simple, really,” the Seelie Queen said in an almost bored tone. “All I ask is a kiss.”

“You want one of us to kiss you?” Clary asked.

And from the smile on the Seelie Queen’s face, Jace knew that wasn’t the way to win the game.

“The game isn’t for me,” the Seelie Queen said. “It’s for you, Jace. The kiss that will set them free is the kiss you most desire.”

Jace turned slowly and faced Clary and Simon, watching the vines climb quickly up their bodies.

“I suggest you move quickly,” the Seelie Queen said, a small smile on her face. “Once the vines reach their necks, they will both be dead, dead, dead.”

Jace slowly approached Clary and Simon, standing in the space between them. He knew that he couldn’t, that he shouldn’t, spend too much time contemplating the Seelie Queen’s game. He had an inkling about what she wanted him to do, who she wanted him to kiss.

But Jace had other ideas. The kiss he desired most was probably the one everyone expected the least.

He could almost see the want, the blatant lust on Clary’s face as he watched her and Simon - she wasn’t over him, not by a long shot.

“Sorry,” Jace murmured, giving Clary an apologetic smile as he moved towards Simon.

“Wait, what?” Simon said, struggling against the vines.

“You’ll die faster that way,” Jace said as he closed the space between him and Simon. “Stop struggling.”

“But Clary-”

“Isn’t the kiss I desire most,” Jace whispered. He hesitated for just a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips to Simon’s in a chaste kiss. Simon’s lips were unyielding underneath Jace’s for only a few seconds before Simon was eagerly kissing him back.

The Seelie Queen’s loud, maniacal and oddly musical giggle made Jace stop. He stepped back and looked over at her, watching her clap happily.

“Have I won your game, Your Majesty?” Jace asked.

“Yes, Jace Herondale, you have won my game,” the Seelie Queen said. “You and your friends are free to go. Much to discuss, I’d imagine.”

Jace looked over to where Clary and Simon stood, free of the vines and staring at him expectantly.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Jace said, giving the Seelie Queen a bow before facing Simon and Clary once more. “Let’s go.”

Hours later, after giving his report to Alec, avoiding Izzy’s inquisitive stare and Clary’s questioning looks, Jace found himself on the outskirts of Central Park as the sun was setting, watching all the happy couples meander down the sidewalk.

“You ran away.”

Jace looked up to see Simon standing next to the bench. He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap and shrugged.

“Didn’t need the pity looks,” Jace muttered.

“What pity?” Simon said as he sat next to Jace.

“You and Clary are together,” Jace said. “I’m not going to get between that.”

“You already did,” Simon replied with a shrug. “Clary admitted that she’d hoped you were going to kiss her.”

“I didn’t want to come between you two,” Jace said.

“You were just going to pine in private?” Simon asked.

Jace glanced over at Simon and shrugged again. “Maybe,” he said.

“You’re an idiot sometimes,” Simon said. “Adorable, but an idiot.”

Jace was about to protest when he suddenly found himself with an armful of Simon, Simon’s lips pressed to his in a kiss. A few minutes later Jace broke the kiss and stared at Simon.

“What? Was that bad?” Simon asked.

“No,” Jace replied slowly. “But … I can’t say that I know how to do the relationship thing.”

“That’s okay,” Simon said, moving to sit next to Jace. “I’ll teach you.”

Jace looked down at his lap, smiling when Simon took Jace’s hand, twining their fingers together.

“I’d like that,” Jace whispered.


End file.
